


Rare, Not Unheard

by Totallynotashieldagent



Series: Soulmate AUs [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Confusion, F/M, M/M, One Shot, Soulmate AU, reader is an independent woman who dont need no man, youre my soulmate but i dont even like you ???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotashieldagent/pseuds/Totallynotashieldagent
Summary: Reader's soulmate is someone she doesn't even like





	Rare, Not Unheard

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - You're my soulmate but I don't even like you  
> Prompt - First words tattoo AU

"Why does he have to be so fucking cocky," You groaned as you spoke to Jean

 

"He's not that terrible," Jean reasoned, "Scott's really nice," 

 

"Scott is a sweetheart but Alex is way too full of himself," You rolled your eyes

 

"Aren't you being a little harsh," Jean looked at you, "You've never even spoken him," 

 

"And I want to keep it that way," You whispered as you walked off

 

Jean and Scott had been soulmates and they had instantly connected when he'd moved in the mansion

 

* * *

 

You had always kept your arm covered with makeup, you didn't believe in the predestination aspect of life

 

You didn't like the fact that a person had been assigned to you without consent and you had no choice in falling in love or making mistakes

 

You looked down at your arm and saw in a somewhat decent script,  _Finally, got you to myself_

Every time you read this, you rolled your eyes because a person would have to be a special kind of pretentious to say exactly that for the first time to their soulmate

 

* * *

 

 _Fucking Alex Summers,_  You thought to yourself

 

 _No way am I going to a stupid double date with him around_ , You ranted to yourself as you pulled your long sleeve you cover your arm

 

A loud knock jolted you from your thoughts 

 

You swung to the door to see Scott standing in your doorway 

 

"No," You stated before the boy had even begun to talk

 

"Come on, Y/N," He pleaded 

 

"Why do you even need me to come along," You asked, "You and Jean have gone out plenty of times," 

 

"Alex asked if you'd come," Scott mumbled and you laughed 

 

"Scott," You looked him in his eyes and repeated what you'd said earlier, "No," 

 

"Why not," He asked as he sat down on your bed

 

"Because I'm leaving with Hank in a few hours," You smiled to remind him

 

"Well, what about when you get back," He asked with hope in his eyes

 

"We'll see," You sighed 

 

* * *

 

"Why are you so against meeting him," Jean asked as soon as you entered the mansion with a child next to you

 

"Because I have heard thinks, Grey," You shot her a look but kept on walking

 

"What things," She rolled her eyes

 

"That Alex is a player, he doesn't settle, gets bored easily and keeps trying out  _new flavours_ ," You whispered

 

"I could find out easily if any of that is true or not," She smiled and your eyes widened 

 

"That's not ethical," You gasped but Jean's eyes were already closed and focused 

 

"Too late," She muttered

 

"Jean, you can't just go through people's heads like that," You whispered as you held onto the silver-haired boy's hand

 

"I'm only going through Alex's," She told you and you were close to being mortified 

 

"Peter, why don't you go find Hank and your sister," You asked a little boy and he was gone in the blink of an eye

 

* * *

 

"Your girlfriend is in my head," Alex stated to his brother

 

 _Sorry,_  Alex's mind echoed with Jean's voice

 

"Why's she there," Scott asked as he flipped through a book

 

"She says that Y/N thinks I'm a," Alex began, "She thinks I'm a  _what_ ," He exclaimed 

 

"Yeah, Y/N did say something about you  _getting around_ ," Scott yawned as he read 

 

"Get out of my head, Jean," Alex muttered before turning to his brother, "Why didn't you tell me about that before," 

 

"Didn't think it was important," Scott smiled 

 

* * *

 

"Well," You asked unsurely 

 

"You want to know," Jean cocked a brow and you nodded

 

"Too bad, Y/N," She laughed, "It's unethical," 

 

"You're horrible," You groaned 

 

* * *

 

"Just one date," Jean begged you

 

"Why are you on my case," You asked, "What do you know," You suddenly looked at the redhead

 

"What," Her eyes widened

 

"What did you see, what do you know," You repeated, "Because you've been on my case since you looked through Alex's head," 

 

"I'm just saying that he's not as terrible as you think," She offered and you found yourself caving

 

"Fine," You found yourself saying 

 

* * *

 

"I still can't believe you roped me into this," You whispered harshly as you got dressed in Jean's room

 

"You'll have fun," She assured you and you sighed 

 

A loud knock came and Jean open the door, giving Scott a hug and inviting Alex in 

 

You looked at him and he gave you a smirk as he stalked towards you

 

"Finally, got you to myself," He said sweetly and your brain shortcircuited 

 

"Nope, not happening, I refuse, not doing this," You chanted and left the room

 

"What was that about," Scott asked and Jean looked at Alex who just rolled up his sleeve to show the words on his forearm,  _Nope, not happening, I refuse, not doing this_

An eerie silence fell as date night was clearly not meant to happen

 

* * *

 

"Come on, soulmate," Alex called out from the other side of your dorm, "Let me in, we're supposed to be in love," 

 

"I don't even like you," You screamed with frustration 

 

"You don't even know me, sweetheart," He chuckled 

 

You swung the door open, "I'm not your sweetheart," You fumed 

 

"Yet," Alex whispered as he left a soft kiss on your cheek

 

It took you a moment to realize what he'd done, "You absolute asshole," You yelled as you shut the door loudly 

 

"Deep breaths, Y/N," You repeated to yourself so you wouldn't set the room on fire, "Deep, deep breaths," 

 

* * *

 

You spent days avoiding him entirely but it seemed like wherever you turned, he was there

 

* * *

 

"You can't avoid him forever," Charles smiled

 

"Yes, I can," You shot back without removing your eyes from the book in front of you

 

"This is the order of things," He began

 

"We're mutants, order of things doesn't apply to us," You cocked a brow

 

"Fair," He nodded, "However, why are you so against him," 

 

"Because he's cocky and annoying and flirtatious and did I mention cocky," You groaned

 

"I don't like him," You took a deep breath and looked at the man next to you, "How can I love someone I don't even like,"

 

"You know that Erik and I didn't have the most healthy relationship," He reminded you, "But people change and you learn to love their flaws," 

 

"He wears a helmet whenever you fight," You pointed out

 

"And I let him wear it instead of knocking that godawful thing off his head,"  Charles laughed, "It's a compromise," 

 

"Doesn't mean I'll be with him," You sighed

 

"Of course, there have been cases of failed relationships," He said thoughtfully, "But, it is your duty to at least try," 

 

* * *

 

You took a deep breath and knocked on Alex's door

 

"My soulmate," He grinned as he opened the door

 

"I'm already regretting this," You whispered as you turned to leave 

 

"No," He suddenly yelled and you flinched, "I'm sorry," His attitude had changed, "Do you want to come in," 

 

Alex was one of the few people who had his own room and didn't bunk with other students, you never really questioned it because you'd been enrolled sometime after Jean and Alex had already been around for a while 

 

You debated it in your head, "Maybe some other time," You said slowly as you backed away and made your way to the danger room because you really needed to let off some steam 

 

* * *

 

Your strength was pyrokinesis and your hands would glow along with your eyes 

 

The colour often indicating the temperature of the fire that you were manipulating 

 

As you made your way to the danger room, your hands were a light amber colour and your eyes were glowing as well 

 

* * *

 

The simulation began and you started to hit targets 

 

Deep breaths in between helped you get your anger under control and soon enough, you were sweating even in the setting of the Arctic 

 

Halfway through, you fire was no longer amber or red, it was a soft hue of blue  

 

"You'll burn out," The chamber echoed with Alex's voice

 

"I'm training," You shot back

 

"It's 2 in the morning," He pointed out and your body extinguished suddenly as your eyes went back to their natural colour

 

"End simulation," You stated and the chamber faded into blue boxes all around

 

"Need a hand," Alex asked he walked in 

 

"No, thank you," You stepped back, "I'll manage," 

 

"Why are you so adamant in fighting me," He called out as you began to walk away

 

"Excuse me," You whipped around harshly

 

"Yeah, what is your problem," He challenged 

 

"You, you're my problem, Summers," You eyes glowed a light colour again

 

"Oh, for fuck's sake, you're not gonna scare me with your little flame," He rolled his eyes and a smile curled on your face as your eyes began to glow blue

 

"Really," You whispered as you stood close to him, "You seem scared," 

 

"If a blue flame doesn't scare someone then they don't know better," His breath fanned against your skin and you were aware of the closeness 

 

"It's late," You stated and you backed away, "Night," Your voice was smaller than usual as you quietly made your way to your room

 

* * *

 

You went back to your usual routine of avoiding Alex and it seemed like everyone knew what was happening in the house

 

* * *

 

"You're going with Logan and Alex," Charles stated 

 

"No, I'm not," You said before even realizing what was happening, "Wait, what," 

 

"You and Logan, along with Alex, you're going to New Orleans," He explained

 

"Why," You asked because you usually would go with Hank or Logan to bring back new mutants that had been abandoned 

 

"To bring back a mutant, he might be able to help with Logan's past," Charles told you, "And Stryker's location,"

 

"Why is Alex going," You couldn't help but ask

 

"He's strong and he can handle himself in the streets, you don't have much experience in that regard," He smiled and you nodded stiffly 

 

It was true, you'd come from a rather privileged life, your parents had been mutants as well, so, you never had to worry about much 

 

"When do we leave," You questioned softly 

 

"Tomorrow," He stated as he left 

 

* * *

 

"All packed," Logan asked at dinner

 

You nodded slowly, "What's bothering you," He nudged you 

 

"Nothing," You quipped but he looked at you so sternly that you felt like you would burn under that gaze, "Alex is supposed to be my soulmate," You whispered

 

"So, the rumours are true," He chuckled softly 

 

"I don't even like him," You groaned

 

"You know that just because your skin says something, it's not supposed to happen," Logan told you

 

"What do you mean," You looked at him

 

"Itsu, my ex," He said softly, "We were supposed to be soulmates but it didn't work out," 

 

"I think I'll be joining you soon enough in that category," You picked at your food

 

"Just make sure that whatever you two have going on, it doesn't come in between when we track down the mutant and pack nice clothes," Logan reminded you and left you to your thoughts

 

* * *

 

"Ready," Alex asked softly as you got out of your room at the break of dawn

 

The change in his attitude seemed a little unsettling but you didn't let it bother you too much 

 

"Load up," Logan called out from outside as he put everything in the jeep 

 

"I thought we were flying," Alex asked as he handed the bags to Logan

 

"She can't fly," He pointed to you and you felt a blush creep on

 

"It's a 20-hour drive," Alex stated, "Without stops," His eyes went from Logan to you 

 

You pushed past him, mumbling a sorry as you sat in the vehicle 

 

"Why can't she fly," Alex whispered to Logan

 

"She's fire, genius," Logan looked at Alex with his brows furrowed

 

 _This is going to be a very long trip_ , Logan grimaced as he figured that Charles had alotted him babysitting duty 

 

"I'll drive ten," Logan stated, "You do five and then you do five," He looked at you and Alex and you both nodded 

 

* * *

 

The ride was mostly quiet, you'd managed to avoid and ignore Alex for days, a few hours weren't much trouble for you

 

* * *

 

"We're staying here," You looked around the motel room with disgust 

 

"We need to stay low," Logan reminded you, "Now, here's the key and I'm next door," 

 

"You're leaving me with him," You almost yelled 

 

"Two beds, Y/N," He pointed out, "I'm not asking you to sleep with him," 

 

You fell silent as Alex walked in with bags

 

"I'm taking a shower first," You announced and shut the door behind you

 

"Did I miss something," Alex asked Logan 

 

Logan shook his head, "I need to sleep," He grumbled as it was already very late and no one had slept for over a day 

 

* * *

 

"This can't be happening," You chanted to yourself as you washed yourself under the cold stream of water 

 

"You're gonna be just fine," You told yourself in the mirror and walked out of the shower dripping wet 

 

"Did you forget the towel," Alex asked 

 

"I'll get a rash if  I used those," You whispered because you didn't want him to mock your upbringing

 

"Figured," He groaned as he got up and rummaged through his bag 

 

"Here," He handed you a soft towel and you smiled as you began to dry your hair

 

"Did you leave any hot water," He asked with a laugh 

 

"I take cold showers," You explained with a yawn as you got comfortable in the bed 

 

* * *

 

A loud knock jolted you both awake, you turned to look at your watch, it was almost 4 in the evening

 

"You get it," You groaned as you put the pillow over your head 

 

"Open up," Logan called out and Alex rolled off to open the door 

 

"Get dressed by 8, we're going to the club," He announced and left 

 

"What was that about," You mumbled but Alex was already in bed again 

 

You couldn't sleep again because your head was thumping 

 

You rubbed your hands together and put them against your temples, giving yourself heat therapy for your headache 

 

In about half an hour, your headache was gone and you were properly awake

 

You swung your legs off the bed and freshened up, your growling stomach reminded you that you hadn't eaten for a good ten hours

 

"Alex," You shook him softly, "Wake up," 

 

"5 minutes more," He mumbled into the pillow and for a moment you figured that he looked so peaceful that perhaps, you wouldn't mind waking up to that face

 

You suddenly shook yourself out of your thoughts, "I'm hungry," You said loudly, "Either you come with or I'll go out alone," 

 

"I'm up, I'm up," He sat upright in bed 

 

"Why did Logan tell us to be ready to go to the club," You asked as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes

 

"Probably because that's where Charles saw him last," He stretched and you found yourself looking away 

 

"Did you bring anything," You asked

 

"I'm a guy, I can wear whatever," He shrugged as he walked to the bathroom 

 

You went through your bags and found a decent [black dress](https://xo.lulus.com/images/product/xlarge/147458.jpg) that you had kept, it wasn't anything fancy but it always did make you feel confident

 

You smiled to yourself as you spread out the dress along with the plain pumps you wore all the time, you hadn't trained enough to be able to run in heels 

 

"How do you even know that he'll come with us," You asked yourself

 

"You wearing that, who wouldn't," Alex grinned from the doorframe 

 

"Why do you have to be like that," You shot back

 

"Like what," He cocked a brow

 

"So objectifying," You looked at him, "Why do you have to be so full of yourself," 

 

"You can be full of me if you ask nicely," He winked at your 

 

"You're disgusting," You screamed and walked out the room, making your way to Logan's

 

"Open," You called out as you knocked loudly 

 

"Everything alright," He looked at you as you pushed yourself into the room 

 

"I'm going to murder him if he doesn't stop being a dick," You said as you balled your hands into fists as they glowed softly 

 

"Let's not set the room on fire, bub," Logan said slowly as he lit a cigar and sat down 

 

"Tell me about the mutant," You stated as you paced, "That'll be a decent enough distraction,"

 

"Remy LeBeau," He began, "He can manipulate energy," 

 

You spent a while with Logan and ordered shitty room service because honestly, you both were starving

 

"I should go get dressed," You said slowly and Logan nodded

 

You shut the door behind yourself, you were still trying to figure out why Charles had sent you out here 

 

Alex and Logan were more than capable of bringing back whomever but, nope, you'd been saddled with them as well

 

"I'm just here to change and then we'll leave," You announced as you walked into the room 

 

You heard the shower on so you assumed that Alex was taking a shower 

 

You quickly changed and started to fix your hair and face, the zipper, however, was another matter as it was on the backside of the dress, rather than under the arm

 

You heard the shower head turn off and Alex stepped out in black pants only and for a moment, your mouth had gone dry

 

Now you did sort of understand why not many girls minded him being such an asshole, he had a body to back it all up 

 

"Can you help me with the zipper please," You asked and he nodded as he tossed away the towel and made his way to you

 

You turned around as his hands slowly pulled up the zip 

 

"Thanks," You whispered as neither of you moved 

 

"I'm sorry about earlier," He said softly from behind you as his hands fell to your waist

 

"I'm not going to say that it's okay, Alex, because it's not," You seethed 

 

"I know," He hung his head low but you didn't pull away from his touch either, "I just really want you to like me," He confessed

 

Your heart was thundering in your chest so hard that it felt as if it was threatening to jump out, "Not exactly the smartest way to go about it," You found yourself smiling as you turned around 

 

"I'll try to do better," Alex gave you a crooked smile 

 

The tension in the room was becoming unbearable as his hands were still on your waist and you were twisting your fingers by yourself

 

"Can I kiss you," His voice is so low that even you barely hear it 

 

You don't trust your voice so you only nod softly, not caring about the lipstick that you'd applied only moments ago 

 

Your hands rested on his bare chest as he leaned in and his lips touched yours

 

It was soft and unrushed as he tested the waters but it was almost electric for you so you kept pushing him softly until his knees hit the bed and you straddled him slowly 

 

He held on to you for support as your arms snaked around his neck, pulling him closer

 

Your core brushed against his growing hardness and a knock suddenly broke you two apart

 

"You ready," Logan called out 

 

"Yeah, almost," Alex yelled back casually as he looked at you 

 

It felt as if all the common sense in the world was rushing back into your body as you pulled away and stood up 

 

You ran into the bathroom to fix yourself again and Alex opened the door for Logan 

 

"Let's go," You smiled as if nothing had transpired between you and Alex when you came out of the bathroom, "You clean up nicely," You told Logan as you walked out the door of the room

 

Alex had called an Uber so you could arrive at the place properly 

 

* * *

 

You smoothed out your outfit as you got out of the car and stood between Logan and Alex 

 

"Any idea what we're looking for," You whispered

 

"Red eyes with a card fetish," Logan told you as he left you at the bar, sitting far enough to be by himself but close enough to keep an eye on you, Alex did the same 

 

An hour passed and you saw a variety of women try to hit on Alex, Logan, on the other hand, was having a conversation with the bartender 

 

Across the bar, at the poker table, you saw him

 

Red eyes and a fetish for cards,  _Logan was right_ , You thought to yourself as smiled played on your lips 

 

You decided to look at him every now and then until you made eye contact 

 

He looked at you and you almost gasped at his eerie eyes, he flashed you smile you glowed your eyes golden 

 

You saw that he was surprised, so often enough, throughout his game, he kept looking at you and you let your eyes glow a variety of colours that fire has, needlessly, you had gotten his attention 

 

As time passed, the bartender gave you two drinks

 

"Oh, I didn't order those," You smiled

 

"This one is from that blonde," She pointed to Alex, "And this is from that _demon_ ," She smirked as she pointed to the red-eyed mutant 

 

"I think they're trying to get me drunk," You laughed

 

"I dunno about the blonde one, never seen him before," She smiled, "But  _he_  doesn't send anyone this drink," She said as she pushed a Long Island towards you

 

"What does he usually send," You cocked a brow

 

"He usually sends shots," She rolled her eyes 

 

"Isn't that Remy LeBeau," You asked her

 

"Does he owe you money," She questioned and you shook your head, "Then yeah, that's Remy,"

 

You picked up the drink and raised it to him as you took a sip, flashing your blue eyes to him 

 

As time passed, three drinks later, you had a very nice buzz going on 

 

Alex had slowly made his way to you

 

"You're hard to impress," He said as he sat down next to you

 

"You're not supposed to impress me," You smiled at Alex and he gave a soft laugh

 

"What are you doing," You asked

 

"I'm trying to see if you'll go home with me," He grinned and you laughed at the comment

 

"Oh, she laughs," Alex smiled 

 

"You can be funny, it's rare but apparently it can happen," You smiled as you sipped your drink 

 

You looked behind but saw that the poker table had an empty chair

 

"He's gone," You whispered 

 

"I'll check the men's room," Alex stated as he left your side 

 

You looked around and you felt a tap on your shoulder

 

His smooth voice dripped from his lips, "Finally, got you to myself," Your heart stopped, "Name's Remy but you can call me Gambit," He winked

 

"Cat got your tongue, Cheri," He asked softly as he sat down next to you 

 

"What the actual fuck," You whispered and the red-eyed mutant's face was suddenly full of surprise as well

 

"Well, well," He said softly as his lips curled into a devilish grin, "My âme sœur," 

 

"Not happening," You grabbed your purse and walked towards the exit

 

"Come on now," Remy called out as he grabbed your wrist 

 

"Let go or I'll burn you," You warned him 

 

"I love a feisty one," He said and you hand turned amber, burning him ever so slightly 

 

"Leave the lady alone, bub," Logan said as his hand landed on Remy's shoulder

 

He turned to see the man behind him 

 

Remy's eyes fell on the chain around Logan's neck

 

"Those are some mighty fine tags," He said as his fingers twitched and card flew from his sleeve, "The men who took me had tags just like that," Remy's voice dripped with anger now

 

"No, he's - " Before you could defend Logan, cards were flying at him, hitting him square in the chest 

 

Alex entered the scene and ran towards Logan as he stood between Remy and him

 

"Out of my way, boy," Remy warned Alex

 

"Let's see what you got," Alex smirked and just as Remy shot his cards towards, Alex shot his energy beam towards his opponent 

 

You knew that this would bring down the whole club so you decided it was either do or die

 

You ran in front of Remy and wedged yourself between the three of them, "Enough," You screamed as you projected a wave of heat towards them, pushing them hard enough to fall down 

 

"You, get up," You pointed to Remy, "We're going to have a chat," You looked around, silently challenging everyone that was watching 

 

You grabbed Remy's hand because you knew he wouldn't let go that easily 

 

"I had almost given up on you, mon amour," Remy said softly as you dragged him outside 

 

You chose to not answer him, "We're going to go back to my motel room," Remy's face lit up, "Those two are coming as well," 

 

"That's not really my style, Cheri," He laughed 

 

"Either you come with and talk to them, listen to what they have to say or you never see me again," You offered, you knew you were playing dirty but you couldn't help it

 

"Lead the way," He said with a smirk and you felt your heart skip a beat

 

You groaned internally, cursing fate for the night that you'd had

 

* * *

 

"How about a kiss," Remy asked you as soon as you closed the door 

 

"I'm not kissing you," You rolled your eyes but he got closer and your breath was caught in your throat 

 

"You want to, little fue," He whispered and his words were making you weaker 

 

You weren't aware of the extent of his energy manipulation powers

 

His lips had only touched yours and the door burst open 

 

"Hands off," Logan shouted 

 

You suddenly were very aware of the situation, your hand turned ablaze and you were about to slap him hard when Logan grabbed your hand

 

"I'm going to kill him," You seethed 

 

"Maybe later, I need him for a while," Logan reminded you and you nodded as your hand went limp

 

"I need to breathe," You said as you walked out of the room and Logan signalled Alex to go after you as you went to Logan's room

 

In your shaky hands, you were trying to call Charles but you could barely see through the tears 

 

"Y/N," Alex said slowly as you were on the floor and your eyes were flooded 

 

"No, please," You begged, "I just need a moment by myself," 

 

Alex wanted to say something but he decided against it, "I'll be outside, call if you need anything," 

 

Your focus went back to your phone where you dialled Charles, it was late but in that moment, you didn't care

 

"Are you alright, Y/N," Charles asked, "It's late to be calling," 

 

"You knew, didn't you," You yelled, "Don't lie to me, I will burn everything down," 

 

"What are you talking about," He groaned as he awakened properly

 

"Did you know about Remy and me," You asked 

 

"I had a hunch," He confessed

 

"How could you not tell me," You questioned

 

"Because it could have turned out to be nothing," Charles reasoned

 

"How could I have two," You asked as your voice quivered 

 

"It's rare but not unheard of," He sighed, "I'm sorry," 

 

The phone fell from your hands as you walked into the bathroom 

 

There were so many emotions surging through you that you felt like you would burn down everything and everyone around you 

 

Without taking off your dress, you turned on the icy water and sat under it 

 

You just needed to breathe but you just couldn't understand what was happening

 

The makeup had been burnt off when your hand had turned aflame a while back the leftover had been washed off by the water that was pouring down on your

 

Your eyes kept focusing on the five words that had been written,  _Finally, got you to myself_

You don't know when but you fell asleep under the water 

 

* * *

 

"Might telling me what happened last night," Logan asked when you began to stir awake 

 

"Remy is my soulmate too," You stated bluntly as you pressed the heels of your palms against your eyes 

 

"Did you talk to Charles," He asked and you nodded as you sat up and realized that you were in different clothes

 

You looked up at Logan, asking him about your outfit without words, "I changed them," He told you and you nodded again 

 

"Where's Alex and Remy," You asked 

 

"Convinced Gambit to at least take a tour of the old mansion," He rolled his eyes

 

"Do they know," You whispered and Logan shook his head

 

"That's for you to figure out," He stated and your heart sank 

 

"What am I going to do," You looked at him

 

"It's not the most common thing but it's happened," Logan assured you

 

"Know anyone I can talk to," You breathed a laugh 

 

"Sure, I do, bub," He smiled as he sat next to you

 

Logan told you about Itsu and Ophelia, his soulmates, his fucked up fate and most of the pieces that he could remember 

 

He explained why they needed Remy because he was the only one who had escaped Stryker's prison 

 

"How am I supposed to pick," You asked, "You met both of them lifetimes apart," You shoulders hung low

 

"You're still young, a lifetime ahead of you," He nudged your shoulder, "A lifetime of mistakes that have your name," 

 

You smiled at the thought of a lifetime of mistakes, "Whether it's Remy of Alex, I'm in no rush to find out. I need to find myself first," You stated as you stood up and began to pack your bags

 

* * *

 

"Are you sure about this," Logan asked you 

 

"I need this," You sighed as he drove to you a bus station 

 

"What am I gonna tell Charles," He asked with a smirk

 

"Tell him you're getting too old for babysitting," You laughed as you hugged him goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, i just wanted to try out a soulmate au and get the feeling of writing Remy because i've never written him  
> but, idk how i did so PLEASE give me feedback on how i did with Remy even tho i know its only a tiny bit of him  
> i need feedbacccckkk!!
> 
> so! leave a comment!  
> share you thoughts! 
> 
> also, i wanted to try out the "yeah, i'm not gonna be with you just cuz the universe said so," 
> 
> Translations  
> Cheri = Darling  
> My âme sœur = My soulmate  
> mon amour = my love  
> fue -fire


End file.
